trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Barnard
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' To the Victor, The Spoils of War, The Sins of the Sons *'Full name:' Richard Carl Barnard *'Race:' Human *'Birthplace:' Gillette, Montana, Earth *'Current Residence:' He last lived in Provence, France. *'Parents: Father: ' Carl Barnard -- Rancher Mother: Brenda Barnard -- Archeologist *'Siblings:' Mae Barnard-Crossly *'Birthdate:' April 3, 2100 *'Died:' August 4, 2207 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 5' 8" *'Weight:' 186 *'Build:' Heavy *'Marital status:' Never married, he had a series of lovers. *'Description:' A short thick man with little care about his personal appearance. Clothing is frequently rumpled. He was more dapper in his youth, but the older her got the less he cared. The one constant was the thick walrus mustache. *'Skin coloring:' Pallid with frequently faded tans. *'Eyes:' Ice Blue *'Hair:' Medium brown *'Routine Activities:' Busy, what ever time of his life. He was not a man happy in idleness *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' PhD Archeologist, Starfleet officer, reluctant soldier. *'Financial Status:' Well off. *'Group Affiliations:' Starfleet,Several and sundry universities. *'Known Associates:'Howard Nelson, Robin Chirpy, Jerry LaSaille *'Personality:' Stubborn, and sometimes impatient. At least with difficult people. He was not an easy man to live with and went though quite a few Significant Others. He never married. He was enamored with the facts and those that wouldn't see the facts infuriated him. *'Ambitions and Goals:' To be a good scientist. Everything else was shoved on him. *'Physical/mental Problems:' He suffered from old pretty badly toward the end having had a stroke on the last mission. He was otherwise of a robust health. *'Enemies (And Why):' Generic enemies of the Federation. He fought the Romulan War. *'Special Abilities:' None *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' None *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' The Man of the 22nd Century. Barnared was only one of the first officers of the new Federation Starfleet. Entire fields of science had yet to be invented. He and his compatriots where there to invent them. Richard Barnard began his Starfleet career inventing the science of xeno-archeology as a science officer, and later commander of science missions. He was in the right-wrong place when Starfleet found itself fighting the Romulan war and ended up as the only Admiral of Starfleet ever appointed. He was typical of the time when many of Stafleet's scientists found themselves reluctant warriors.. Barnard retied back to academic life after the Romulan conflict. He was a professor at several universities and the preeminent archeologist of his day. He was Professor Emeritus at the University of Paris at the time of his death. Barnard's last mission, for which is came out of retirement, is noted as the one that caused the formation of the Prime Directive, General Order Number One. He was found in his favorite chair on the veranda of his home, the evening sun on his face, and the laughter of the local children could be heard. In the house his effects were boxed for storage, and a final message, to Captain Howard Nelson lost a half century earlier, on is computer. Category:Characters Category:Starfleet Category:History Category:Epiphany Trek